


【排球少年乙女向】非典型關係(上)

by catear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catear/pseuds/catear
Summary: ※雙子x你※3p注意※交往中
Kudos: 2





	【排球少年乙女向】非典型關係(上)

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次在這裡發文!也是第一次寫這樣的題材  
> 文筆真的不好www

「治!」宮侑在走廊上大叫自家兄弟的名字，還一邊小跑步過去。

「幹什麼？叫這麼大聲是要讓全世界都聽見？」深色髮的帥哥轉過頭，一如往常對侑投以嫌棄的眼神。

「__醬問我們要不要去她家。我會去，你呢？」侑靠著治的肩膀小聲地說。

治看向侑，兩人快速交換了眼神，好像達成了什麼共識，「好。」治回答侑。接著，兩人就一起走往你班級的方向。

「__，有人找你哦。」正在看小說的你抬頭看面前的同學。「是宮兄弟。」然後你順著他手指的方向看過去，果然看見了他們站在前門門口。侑先跟你對到眼神，他右手搭著治的肩膀，左手向你揮了揮，示意你出來。

這時你才想起稍早似乎約了兩人來家裡讀書，所以是來回覆的嗎？

「是侑跟治啊，怎麼了？」你看著兩人用意味不明的眼神看你。

「我們倆都要去你家啊。」侑先開口回應你，然後就被同班的同學叫去福利社，「那放學門口見嘍!__醬。」

「那麼，治也有話要說嗎？」侑離開後，治依然看著你，你不明所以地看著他。他看了看四周確定沒有人之後，悄悄地用兩根手指頭輕輕勾你的手。

「有點餓。」治回應你，繼續把玩你的手，直到你注意到班上同學朝你們的方向走來，才連忙抽回手。

「在學校不要這麼明目張膽的啊。」

「沒關係，沒有人看見。」

「這不是重點啊…...」你無奈地看著男朋友。

說起來，你們開始交往是一年級下學期的時候。結業式那天你收到兩張紙條，兩張很有默契地邀你到操場旁邊的櫻花樹下，說是有話要告訴你。

「白痴，就說我寫給她就好，你看她果然帶著其他人來了。」你先看見宮侑站在櫻花樹下方等你，而他一看見你時便打了身旁的宮治。

「幹嘛亂打人!」治也打回去。你慢慢地走向他們，看著他們打打鬧鬧覺得原來緊張的心情有些放鬆了。

「那個，請問是你們找我嗎？」你開口問。

「「沒錯。」」兩人異口同聲。

你有點被嚇到了，呆愣了一會兒才開口。

「那......有什麼事嗎？」你仔細觀察兩人的神情。宮侑明顯緊張了起來，手緊緊地攥著制服外套的衣角，眼神飄忽不定，看來是不知道怎麼開口。

旁邊的宮治則和剛才完全沒有差別，雙手還是放鬆地插在口袋裡，看著旁邊的兄弟緊張的蠢樣輕輕嘆了口氣，然後像是決定了什麼一樣開口。

「聽起來可能很奇怪，但是我們兩個同時喜歡上你了。」宮治在說話的時候沒有一絲猶豫，眼睛直直地看著你。莫名地給你了安全感，卻也不至於感到壓力。

「所以......跟我們交往吧。」宮侑趁著你跟宮治互相注視的片刻鼓起勇氣開口，補充還未說完的後半部。

「我們三個嗎？」你狐疑地開口。

「「嗯。」」兄弟又是一口同聲。

其實，你也不記得當時抱持怎樣的心思，才會答應他們這種令人感覺有點危險卻又刺激的三人關係。

接著，時間就到了你邀請他們一起到家裡玩的時候了。

剛進門，兩兄弟都很興奮地到處亂逛。此外，這可是兄弟倆第一次到女朋友家裡，既然沒有其他人在，怎麼能不做色色的事情呢？

侑把書包丟給在客廳的治，接著馬上跟著你去房間。「侑，你先去客廳啦，等下弄點心給你們吃。」你伸手想把他推回客廳，奈何男女體格差距太大，不但沒推動他，反而讓他拉著你的手往你房門的方向走去。

「侑!都說了等一下......」

「我快忍不住了。」侑強行打斷你的話。粗暴地打開房門，空著的手抓起你的書包就往地上扔，接著把你牽到床邊。

「侑？」你看著坐在你床上的少年，眼睛不經意瞄到他的下身，鼓起來了是？勃起？？僅僅是到了女朋友的房間？你不禁懷疑起自家男友的定力。

一個恍神，不小心盯著他凸起的部位太久。「你這麼愛看啊，要不我把褲子脫了吧。」侑一點也不害臊，反而看起來躍躍欲試。而在他要脫下褲子前，治也進到你房間了。他上前抱住你，腦袋在你肩窩蹭蹭。

「抱歉啊，治肚子餓了吧，冰箱有布丁，我去拿吧。」你抬頭看他，治朝你的額頭落下輕吻，「我現在不餓。」回應你之後，治看向床上的侑。

「做嗎？」

「做啊!」

毫無邏輯的對話讓你摸不著頭緒，而宮兄弟也連思考的時間都不給你，在不明所以地同時，治已經把你推到侑身上。

「欸!」

「什麼......」話都還來不及說完，嘴已經被侑堵住，是一個濕漉漉的吻，吻得你頭腦發昏，任憑身後的治把你的上衣褪下。

「你們在幹什麼啦!」你伸手想鬆開治作亂的手。但他不只沒放開你，反倒把你的兩隻手抓到身後，把雙手手腕一起按在你背上。

就這樣失去了行動上的自由，你開始感到害怕，但兄弟倆都沒有注意到你的心理變化，尤其是侑。侑沒有察覺你的心思，只是自顧自地欣賞和撫摸你的身體。

「侑，不、不要。很癢!」

「啊!」一聲驚呼，要不是二傳先生厲害的愛撫技術，你都不知道自己的聲音能夠這麼淫蕩。

「呦，覺得很舒服吧。」調皮的金毛狐狸變本加厲，大手沿著你的腰間往上摸到雙乳。原以為被長著繭的手觸摸會感到不適，沒想到隔著薄薄的死皮居然讓你更興奮了。

眼神開始渙散，乳頭被一再搓揉的快感讓你雙腿間開始濕潤。不適感促使你磨蹭雙腿，而身後的治注意到你的變化，他放開你的手，你就順勢趴到侑身上。

臀部被迫抬起，他壞心眼地拍打屁股的軟肉。伏在你的耳邊開口，「想要了嗎？__醬。」

「嗯？好濕......好難受。」光是侑一連串的愛撫和治因為在你背上一點一點留下的吻痕就足以讓你因生理上的酥麻感脫力，以及情慾漸漸侵蝕你的理智。導致你已經沒有餘裕顧及倫理道德，也不在乎身上的衣物被全數脫去。

「你們要負責啦~」你無力地抬起頭看侑。此時在侑的視角，你的屁股被治抬起來抵在他的下身磨蹭，而柔軟的兩團雪白正壓在自己的胸膛，再加上你開口向他撒嬌。眼前種種都讓侑的忍耐瀕臨極限。

「嘖。」侑跟治使了個眼色，之後把你抱到床頭，讓你半躺在枕頭上。

獲得片刻喘息的你觀察起了兩個男朋友。兩個人現在才開始把上衣褪下，制服下是漂亮的身材，從手臂到胸膛，再到腹部的皮膚下都佈滿勻稱的肌肉線條。

治的肩膀手臂更寬更粗一些，看著就很有安全感，而侑的身材大致也和治差不多。不過或許是治比較貪吃，侑的腰比起治的更細一些。

「阿侑，我想摸你的腰。」不知道哪裡來的勇氣，你看著宮侑開口。

「嗯？」宮侑回頭看你，「等等，我把褲子也脫了。」

「為什麼不對我說。」宮治先回到床上，他爬到你前面把你圈在床和他身體中間。治蹭了蹭你的鼻尖，用帶了一點醋意的口氣說話。

「阿治的好像也不錯，但阿侑的看起來更細更好摸嘛。」你伸手輕撫過他的腰間，本以為腰間的搔癢感會是他的弱點，沒想到治完全沒反應，只是看了看你的手再看著你的眼睛。

「阿治不覺得癢嗎？」

「完全不會。」

「來吧寶貝。」侑趴到治身上，他對著半躺在床頭的你挑眉。

「別用你的雞巴頂我，白痴。」治嫌棄地轉頭看侑。

「欸我說你們，真的要做嗎？」看著趴在你身前的治和坐在床邊椅子上的侑，因為休息片刻重新清醒的腦袋恢復理智。你真正感到害怕，於是試探性地開口。

「你剛不是說要我們負責的嗎，是男人就會負責的，所以放心交給我們吧。」治靠你更近了，他摸摸你的頭，在你的額角落下一吻。


End file.
